<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>追蝴蝶 by ChocoLoste</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810219">追蝴蝶</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste'>ChocoLoste</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Anakin Skywalker, Kind of Underage, Life as a House - Freeform, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基本是黄文。现代au美国，设定魔改，注意避雷</p><p>Obi=本，ani性转，借海登life as a house里的角色来操一操，奎刚=瓦伦（借纽约黑帮的名字），帕德梅借了一点娜塔莉的背景</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sam Monroe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>追蝴蝶</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（Sam的角色写的挺ooc的but idc我只是贪图漂亮男孩海登的美色</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>加油站离海边不远。只要沿着那条小路开上一两分钟，旁边是个砂砾铺成的平台，右手边有一列破碎陡峭的台阶，走下去就是碎石滩。</p><p>刚拿到不久的车就燃油告急。夜晚很冷清，虫子寂寥地叫着，便利店黄色的灯光安静地潜伏在黑暗里。本加好油后走进去付钱，嗡嗡的灯管下面，柜台后的男人撑着下巴。他问他哪里能看海，他给本大概指了方向，“听声音今晚海风估计很大，小心点。”他说，本点头道谢，之后借着小汽车的头灯跌跌撞撞地走下楼梯，差点从半途滚了下去，最终扶着石壁下到底部，一个浪叫嚣着碎掉，水点甚至有些溅到了他小腿上，他打了个冷战，终于开始头疼。</p><p>为此，他怪罪感冒，前几天未消的宿醉，没点良心的租车行，怪圣莫尼卡和该死的长滩，而他用尽全力不再想她——其实想想也无妨。别说的你好像不是早就明白它会怎么结局一样，现在你该觉得庆幸，应该觉得自己解放了，应该——头皮连着更深的地方又一阵针刺的疼痛。他从口袋里摸出烟，但风太大，他背过身，打了几次还点不上。</p><p>“嘿。”</p><p>崖壁的拐角那边走出来一个身影，海风吵闹地抖着他单薄的衣服，本沉默的看着他踱到自己跟前，二话不说，把头凑上前，把他闪着红光的烟头对接上他的，“你吸气。”他叼着它，嘴角含糊不清地漏出这句。</p><p>香烟点上了。“谢谢。”男孩随意地耸了耸肩，作为回应。他踩着石块往前走，下一波浪潮涌上来，填满了碎石的缝隙，几乎没过他脚踝。本盯着他的背影。一团白烟散开来，他夸张地做出投球的姿势，烟屁股飞进水里，被退潮卷走。</p><p>接着他开始脱鞋，往他的方向一丢，左右脚的分别坠地，间隔很远，他向水里冲，嘴上哑着嗓子惊叫了一声，在膝盖浸入北太平洋的冰水的时候停了脚步。</p><p>本在他蹚水的时候就想走了。年轻的蠢货，都过于生机勃勃。最后他还是上前，顶着海风，提高声音问他还好吗。“海水是挺冷的。”男孩盯着脚下嘟囔，施施然回过头，大大咧咧地笑了一声，“那我在这里洗澡的计划大概就失败了。”</p><p>他把他捡回自己车里，到汽车旅馆其实不过就十几分钟的路程。那男孩缩在副驾驶的位子啃手指甲，见本没有要挑起话头的样子，他也无所谓，伸手按开了电台，跟着不知道名字的摇滚乐胡乱敲着车窗。他挤进停车位下来，男孩转悠到他身边，问，“你从哪来的？”</p><p>“往东。”</p><p>“哦，东多少？”他嬉皮笑脸，“LA？凤凰城？”</p><p>“不重要。”本的声音干燥又苦涩，“你呢，住在镇上？”</p><p>“我就没有出过这块地方。”</p><p>“我晚点送你回去。”</p><p>他超到他前面，倒着走路，看着本毫无变化的表情，继续猜，“还要东，东海岸？”</p><p>本努力牵起嘴角笑了笑，打开门锁，侧身让他进去。</p><p>“好吧。”男孩闭了嘴，径直往厕所走，边走边撩起上衣脱掉，带着雀斑的肩胛骨上下涌动，背对着他撂下了一句，“叫我萨姆。”</p><p>“本杰明。”</p><p>他也不知道他听见没有，很快响起水声，他着手清理桌边的一排空酒瓶。一会后它就停下了，刚关上的水龙头每隔十几秒会再猛地吐出一团水，水球砸到地上碎掉，发出小小的爆响，萨姆头发滴着水，光脚走出来，随后本马上意识到整件事都是个错误。</p><p>男孩意识到他在检查自己的脸，他道歉，说刚发现他长得像他认识的人。他没在意，随便地挑挑眉毛，靠在墙边。本去抓起车钥匙。这时他却突然咳了一声，抬手抹掉嘴角那一抹天真的，得意的笑，他叫住本，“如果，那个，你愿意给我留点钱什么的话，你有兴趣操我吗？”</p><p> </p><p>错误。太晚了。</p><p>脱衣服进行到一半，萨姆模糊地觉得男人的兴致可能没那么高，甚至根本没兴趣，他的目光在透过自己看着别的东西。不过管他呢，拿到钱就行了，他爬过去啄他嘴唇，本短暂地犹豫了一下，接住了他的亲吻。萨姆才想起来这部分貌似并不必要，但说的跟他很有经验一样，管他呢，他放任本压住他的舌头，舔他的牙齿，吸住他毫无章法地翻动的唇瓣，他被弄的晕乎乎的，手指在他的衬衣上挣扎半天而解不开扣子。男人便轻轻地拉开他的手，握着他手腕把他放倒在床上，指尖划过他的腋下和腰侧。</p><p>萨姆舒服地躺着，享受着本留在他锁骨上的亲吻，毫无作为，自得其乐，看起来他才像那个来找新鲜、寻求服务的青春期男孩。本在床头柜摸出个小瓶，沾湿手指，分开他的大腿，先把拇指垂直地穿进去，稍微弯曲关节，用那里的骨头蹭了蹭他里面湿湿软软的肠壁，萨姆发出一点漂亮的呻吟，于是他换上中指，再慢慢加上另两个，捅入，指根在穴口处打转时动着指节，发出黏腻的东西被搅动的声音，听起来有种亮晶晶的视觉感受。</p><p>他找到他里面的小核，按揉着，男孩喊叫的毫无经验毫无形象，他想笑，抬头看他的脸。闭眼的时候他更像她，嘴唇，眼窝，眉角，她的影子躲躲闪闪地跳舞。本喉结滚动，他以为熟悉的苦痛会涌进脑子，结果男孩挺动脊椎的动作多么无辜，性器指着天花板摇晃，宣示着一股游离的陌生。他火气蹭地一下上来，屏着呼吸停了一瞬——管它的，反正是他付钱。</p><p>他掐着男孩精瘦的腰把他翻过来，手掌在他屁股上撞了一下，随后解开裤链，扳开他的大腿，扶着自己半硬的阴茎捅了进去。萨姆倒抽一口气，下意识想反抗，而本压下他的肩膀，他的脸摔到枕头上，后穴随着男人的动作火辣辣地燃烧起来，“操他妈的，你什么毛病？”他喘的颤抖，话闷在枕头里，本并没有听清，他正在刨根问底地往回忆里翻。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他们的生活开始的时候，没有什么戏剧性的激情，甚至是普普通通，甜甜腻腻，争议性的部分其实在最开始，随后隐秘而紊乱地延续。瓦伦把她带来的时候她十六岁，他知道的不多，只是听说是朋友托他帮忙，安妮原先的监护人因事故严重受伤，住进了疗养院，所以没法照顾她。瓦伦有事的时候他就帮忙照看。他的车停在校门口，一会后她敲敲车窗，把脑袋探进来，“你是本杰明？”他点头，安妮就拉开门爬进来。“嗨。学校怎么样？”她故作搞笑地耸耸肩，“跟天底下每一所高中一样。荷尔蒙过剩的青少年。”</p><p>那时她留着乱糟糟的及耳短发，身体精瘦，像个假小子。他随口问她原来住在哪。“亚利桑那和加州边上，被那两个沙漠夹着的一个小镇。说名字你大概也不知道。”她从兜里翻出来一根棒棒糖，“怎么每个人都在问我同样的问题。”</p><p>“抱歉。”他瞥了她一眼，然后打方向盘变道。</p><p>“你道歉做什么。”她拆了包装纸，把糖含在嘴里，之后开始有些口齿不清地随意说着学校里认识的人。他时不时发点声音，显示他在听。</p><p>进来后，他看见安妮白衬衫背后一块混着血点的泥沙，她磕磕绊绊地扯谎推脱，她是个差劲的撒谎者，一直都是，最后承认是和学校里男生打了一架。“你在担心什么？我不会和瓦伦讲的。”她揪成一团的表情终于放松下来，他笑了，进房间拿药箱和干净T恤，出来后却被噎地失语，安妮把衬衫扔在他脚下，背对着他解开内衣扣，肩胛一片红色的擦伤。</p><p>他沉默地跪在她背后，涂药水时用左手指尖小心翼翼地撑着她肩膀，她皮肤滚烫。</p><p>他没对瓦伦说任何东西，后来也是，有些事情顺理成章地作为共同的秘密沉淀下来。太阳谷的日子金灿灿，生活和那火热的东西一起升了再落。他会形容她为热情的，可爱的，他去看她的篮球比赛，她谎称生病翘课的时候会溜进他家打游戏，她偶尔拿他的烟抽，瓦伦来接她回去前他们做贼一样躲在阳台上吞云吐雾。他带她看电影，撞见他同事，他向她解释这是他师兄带的那个小孩，嗨，我是安妮，她跟她握手，散场后她大大咧咧地挽着他胳膊走出去。“她年纪小，她不懂，就随她开心了。”他隔天跟同事漫不经心地解释。</p><p>她不懂，她不知道她在做什么，他向自己解释。瓦伦有段时间要走开，安妮就理所当然地跟过来，她带同学来准备社会课的演讲，关着门弄到很晚，本都忘记了隔壁还有一个人，直到客房的弹簧床垫开始咯吱咯吱的响，床板撞着间隔的墙壁，他听到那女孩叫床的声音。隔天早上她睡脸惺忪地吃着麦片，嚼的嘎嘣响，本从房间里走出来，什么也没说，心知肚明，女孩昨天肯定听到自己浴室传来的水声。</p><p>两年后瓦伦让他回纽约的总公司，安妮和他一起，去读大学，她有时候周末回来和他住。日常生活并无区别，只是翻了个样，少了沙漠城市的汗涔涔，多了人群和车水马龙，她把头发留长了，他带她去看百老汇，去美术馆闲逛，有时候就在老街区散步，她最大的乐趣是爬防火梯，有一回她丢了钥匙，就兴冲冲地借楼下人家的窗户利索地攀了进来，把本吓了一跳。</p><p>当他快习惯这样的日子，比如发酒疯的安妮挂在他脖子上傻笑，他把她背回来抱她上床，有时候安静地吻吻她的额头，所以相比起来，实现恋爱的桥段甜蜜又俗气，是他们窝在沙发上看的浪漫喜剧，她牵着他的手在时代广场乱跑，脸在冷风里涨的通红，跨年时他们交换第一个吻，生活翻篇了。</p><p>一开始，柔软，甜蜜，快乐，他们在对方耳边说着压抑很久很久的东西，先前那些窸窸窣窣秘密的感情顺利地交汇到一起，调成一杯鸡尾酒，比例正好，醉人而不酸涩。那时候有很多的搂搂抱抱，漂亮的情话，说的动听，说不重样。她很喜欢，他就也开心。她年轻，还相信有些东西能恒长而不变。</p><p> </p><p>他需要回凤凰城去，她没发表什么意见。先前住他家的房客看上去并没有费心打理花园，加上一个月前就已搬走，杂草从沥青的裂缝里长了老高，安妮皱了皱眉，“这和我记得的差了不少。”</p><p>“有吗？”</p><p>本开了门，安妮把行李拉进去，“有啊。你的花都烤焦了。”</p><p>“我猜今年又热了。”</p><p> </p><p>她开始上班后发现无聊的时间不减反增，这和她上学时的设想不太一样，或者可能是因为一直看本工作很忙。起先她等待的时候抱走本的吉他，关在房间里研究，或者做这做那，培养了一长串业余爱好，然后她转到本的房间里，嘿你想我吗你爱我吗，开玩笑地说你行不行。再后来她生气了，有了质问，和要求回答，你为什么不做这个，你为什么不做那个。本应对的很完美：亲爱的，你不说我怎么明白？他放下手上的文件，站起来搂住她的腰，亲她的颈窝，完美到她挑不出刺，从而怒意一直温吞地烧着。</p><p> </p><p>他们做爱的频率在增多。安妮在用它填补什么东西，而让她满意是他自觉的义务，导致她越来越有创意，剑走偏锋，她随时随地都可以做要求，酒吧的后巷墙上，她朝经过的醉鬼比中指；她下班后来找他，故意喊的很尖，吓跑了他来敲门的秘书；那次他们差点撞上了一头鹿，急刹车停在路边后，她笑的眼泪都快出来了，然后索性解开安全带，即兴地脱起衣服，光裸的屁股贴着车前台，跪在他大腿两侧，挤在狭小的副驾驶位上，低头看他，像眼神像捕捉猎物的野兽，他只能堪堪的随她起伏，手摁在车窗上，留下一个模糊的印子。</p><p>“安妮，亲爱的。我有时候真搞不明白。”你想要什么？什么样才够？他口气无奈，而她不说话，只是继续吻他。</p><p> </p><p>让她开心好像很简单，性爱。激情的时效越来越短，她永不满足。不久后她又厌弃他，愤怒地抱怨，“都是你的错”，越来越频繁。</p><p>仅仅有一次，他尝试粗暴地待她，她在厨房挑逗的时候，他加重了点力道，安妮的上身搁在台面上，手被反剪到后腰，他膝盖抵着她大腿操进去，她的嘴唇贴着冰冷的大理石喘气，在表面糊开一层水雾。结果她并不愿意，狠命踩他的脚把自己翻过来，她用力扇了他一巴掌，放下睡裙，一言不发的往台阶走。“嘿，宝贝，嘿！”她听见后冷冷地回过头。“新奇的，刺激，不是你想要的吗？我做错什么了？”</p><p>而她只是回了一句恶狠狠的脏话，甩过头上楼。</p><p>“天杀的。”不可理喻。本拉上裤子，摸起桌边的打火机出去抽烟，一下子抽完半包，吸气，吸气，尼古丁带来短暂的眩晕，他在栏杆上掐灭烟头，那块地方的木头裂开了，露出腐烂的内里，表面木屑在残余的热度下滋滋燃烧，出现一点焦黑的颜色，混杂着烟灰，留下一片惨淡的印记。</p><p> </p><p>客观来讲，并没有任何人在变，是一些东西的本质在渐渐扭曲。她只是游离于他，像吊在一根危险的弹力绳上，伸展，缩回，再伸展的更大，更大力度的弹回。相当于一种气味弥漫在房间，一开始令人心欢令人沉醉，久后她就再也闻不出来，而又不愿意走远。</p><p>正如性爱一直以来不是关系的全部，而例常的琐碎和欢笑又过于历史悠久，无法系统性地记录，所以特殊的部分好像又只有做爱。事实上，从快十年前开始算起，他们关系里变化的也仅仅就是它。从假象地与对方做，到实质上和对方做，数数年头，想象的历程比现实还长出一点，而脑海里的东西毕竟是在“做梦”的语境下诞生的，它没有可以实现的保障，就放肆、狂乱、能够令人满足。不说出口的爱保质期是永久。一旦它成为一种真实的东西，爱就可以量化，可以索取，然后天平就此无法保持静态，没有东西再是对等的了。</p><p> </p><p>多想想他也明白，她在追逐着一些超过现实本身的激情，而他只想跟上她。她能够赤裸地骑在他身上，她是征服者。他亲吻她的手背。他们其中的落差是叫他受苦和被折磨的，他在追蝴蝶。</p><p> </p><p>当他能勉强赶上的时候，他也负责维系爱情。他畏手畏脚地做让她满意的小事，和她一起去看望施密，在冰激凌车停住的时候为她去买，薄荷味的。有一段时间他从过去的幻想里获得灵感，他替她挑一些特殊的地方，安妮以往睡的客房，她被操到墙上，后面就是本的房间，她像很久之前那样，对着同一面墙体喘息连连，攀着他的腰猛地用力夹紧，直到他射在她里面才满意；凌晨两点，他们在安妮的高中校门口放肆地接吻，唤醒和太阳谷有关的一切暗恋时光，一边靠把它们复活而继续着日子，一边怀旧，纽约，纽约，让一部分记忆就这么完好如初的凝固，千万别再碰。短暂的，他们回到最初的样子，本抱着她的肩膀，她在他怀里依偎着入睡，幸福而平静。</p><p> </p><p>他们订婚了。安妮笑的甜甜的，捏着本的肩膀，低头圈住他的脖子吻他嘴角。他调了假期，夏天的时候带她去旅行，她想去西海岸。他们整理了行李，开车上路。</p><p>先向西，再往下走。拉斯维加斯，她竟然手气很好的赢了不少钱，看百乐宫的音乐喷泉，去商场路上她被蜘蛛侠拉住拍照，安妮笑着靠过去，然后冲他裆部踹了一脚，随后她牵住本往人群里钻，嬉闹着跑掉。离开内华达州之前她突然想起来听了好几年的“传说”，这里性交易合法，她绕路去找了个地方，拉着他一起玩了一整晚。然后是加利福尼亚，一日环球影城；“东青木和藤蔓” (Hollywood and vine)，她找着喜欢的演员的星星，他给她讲小时候去的老旧影院。天使之城，洛杉矶；圣莫尼卡，她终于看到海，安妮换上泳衣，太阳把她肩头晒红了，本带她走过发烫的沙滩，水凉凉地舔他们的脚，浪潮打过来的时候她在水里抱住他，如果我被冲走了你会救我吗，本惊讶地看安妮，等等，你不会游泳？我不会，惊喜！她在他耳边咯咯笑起来。他揽着她的腰教她打水，安妮学的迅速，落日撒在海面上，他一走神，发现她不见了，慌忙左右张望，突然她从水下冒出头，把本拖进海里，他们在水下吐着气泡亲吻。我爱你。宝贝，我也爱你。</p><p>后一天按照计划他们去长滩，早上天阴了一会，她在海滩边只逗留了很短的时间，发了脾气，抱怨它不如圣莫尼卡，兴致缺缺地就想走。沿着公路她随便找了一家旅馆，停车，入住，躲避下午闷热的太阳，新闻台播着无关痛痒的政治谈论，她百无聊赖，敞着窗帘就拉来本做爱，时间在胶着地呻吟声里慢慢流过，她在床上和海边小摊赢来的大泰迪熊缠在一起，结束后嘲笑他刚才射在它脸上，变态。帮我洗一下它。他呛声笑了一下，这么大的毛绒玩具，我去哪里洗？我怎么知道，你去就是了。她嘀咕，翻身趴着，抓来那褐色的手臂抹干净腿间的液体，然后把它踢到地上，眯起眼睛休息。</p><p>他和和气气地把泰迪熊捡起来，去厕所，往浴缸里放水，水温冰凉，但他确认他转开了热水的把手，该死，他再给前台打电话，旅店老板轻飘飘地回应，浴缸的出水都有问题，淋浴不受影响，刚才和你女朋友说过。他只能道歉，好像感冒就是从那天开始的，冰水刺激的他蜷起脚趾。他把它巨大的身躯往下摁，棉花里面的空气急匆匆地离开毛绒大熊，轰轰烈烈地向水面窜，简直像将死之人在挣扎，它线绣的嘴巴还呆板地、愉快地向上咧着，仿佛一边在被他谋杀，一边在嘲笑他。本头皮发麻。</p><p>安妮正睡着，肩脊平稳地起伏。她睡的熟，夜晚的时候也是，而他只能数着她的呼吸失眠。他羡慕，有时候又短暂地记恨她，之后又对这样的情绪感到抱歉，他容忍不了。他坐到床边盯着她看，指尖潮湿，划过她脸的轮廓，冰水顺着流进她脖子。安妮动了动，迷迷糊糊地把他的手打开，翻了身仰躺着。他想掐她脖子，想死死扣住她脚腕。别走，别飞走。他又怕弄醒她，因为一旦这样他就又追不上了。最终他流了些眼泪，吻她的肚脐和胸口，残余的泪水盈盈地盛在她身体上。</p><p> </p><p>见安妮一直没醒，他猜是这几天她开车累了，他走去附近超市买晚饭。回来后发现安妮穿戴整齐，手边摆着书包，他把塑料袋搁在玄关口，定定地站着，等她说话。</p><p>“这里离施密的疗养院不远，我想去看看她，跟她说点事。”</p><p>本点头，“先吃饭吧，我来开车。”</p><p>“不用，我自己去。”</p><p>“安妮，开过去还是要一两个小时的。”他往前走了两步。</p><p>“我说了我自己去。”</p><p>“亲爱的，”本发现自己非常冷静，“我又做错什么了，可以告诉我吗。”</p><p>安妮望了他一眼，他从她眼睛里看出点悲哀，他的心凉了一半。她抓起车钥匙往门口走，本知道，自己正站在玄关处这点完全无济于事，她从来不担心他会拦她，所以他只在安妮绕过他身边的时候轻轻问了一句，“你知道你父母叫什么吗？”</p><p>“什么？”她停住脚步，“你说施密？”</p><p>“不是说她。你的嬉皮爸妈，他们真的姓天行者，还是这是他们给你取的好听名字？”</p><p>安妮沉默了些许，最后重重地扇了他一个耳光，把门摔在他脸前。</p><p>晚上他喝着酒，才发现床头柜上点点金光，她的订婚戒指安静地躺在桌面上。于是他明白了。其实他知道这一天迟早会发生，从他们回到凤凰城的第一天起，早到他第一次吻她的时候，更早，早到他在她眼里看到纽约不眠的灯光。她不会回来了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>本的性器在萨姆身体里还逐渐胀大，他阴郁地感受着他围着自己收紧，咬紧牙齿，捞起他的腰，向前撞，退开半点，再往里用力地顶弄，干他一直想对她做的事。经过一段缓慢地磨合后，男孩被他操开了，他就加快频率，啪啪地撞着他的屁股。他在枕头里发出一阵小狗一样的吚吚呜呜。本听到，很快又心软下来，扶起他的手臂，胯部的动作放温柔。男孩支起身，想骂他两句，刚发出一个音节，深处那个地方却被男人的阴茎挤弄，便抖着音喊了出来。本轻柔地摸着他的脊椎，反复往那里肏。他喘的支离破碎，最后蜷着脚趾，仅仅靠这个被操到高潮，精液白花花地落在他小腹，淌到床单上。本继续顶了好几下，勉强靠着他收缩的甬道也射了出来。他气喘吁吁地退出来，躺到男孩旁边，心想，这也没有什么用处，这也没有什么不一样。</p><p>他在萨姆耳边为之前的突兀道歉。等他终于恢复平稳的呼吸，“老天，”他摆摆手，看向本，停顿了一下，“我猜这和浴缸里淹死的那个泰迪熊有关。”</p><p>“是啊。”他嘀咕。</p><p> </p><p>萨姆给他指了方向，他把钱包里剩的纸币基本全塞给了他。“呃，谢谢。”他接过，收进口袋里，四处望望，给他指了指崖头的木架，“我爸在这里准备自己造房子。”</p><p>“噢，很厉害。你在帮他一起？”</p><p>“我不知道，算是吧。”萨姆挠了挠头发，准备下车。</p><p>“你可能该帮帮忙，”本在他打开车门前说，“对不起，我多嘴一句。比起亲情，爱情是个麻烦太多的东西。所以最好抓住你有的。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个多月后他收到安妮的短信：之前没告诉你，我怀孕了，前天上厕所的时候流了产。我身体没事，不用担心。他在回复栏里打字又删，删了又写，重复了快上百次，期间快把一整天吃的饭和酒都呕了出来。最后只回了两句，我爱你。对不起。安妮隔天回复：别道歉。就此他无权再介入她的生活。</p><p>后来他听说，她去了纽约，和一个大她几岁的犹太姑娘结婚了，跟她和她前夫的一对双胞胎住在长岛，生活的很快乐，很满足。听到这里的时候他怅然若失，但过了一段时间后，就决定为她开心起来。再后来，他仔细想过，他现在唯一的愿望，只是在自己死前能再见她一面，仅此而已。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*<br/>在我学校的笔记本上<br/>在我的课桌和树木上<br/>在雪和沙上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在已经读过的所有书页上<br/>在仍为空白的所有书页上<br/>石头，鲜血，纸张或灰烬<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在金色的图像上<br/>在战士的武器上<br/>在王者的皇冠上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在丛林和沙漠<br/>在巢穴里在金雀花上<br/>在我童年的回声中<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在夜晚的奇妙里<br/>在日子的白面包上<br/>在订婚的季节中<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在我所有蔚蓝色的布片上<br/>在印着发霉太阳的池塘里<br/>在盈盈月光游荡的湖泊中<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在田野上在地平线上<br/>在飞鸟的翅膀上<br/>以及在风车的影子上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在每一缕黎明的呼气里<br/>在大海上在船只上<br/>在疯狂的山峦上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在云朵的泡沫上<br/>在雷雨的汗水中<br/>在稠密又乏味的雨水里<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在闪烁的形体上<br/>在色彩的钟声上<br/>在现实的真理上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在苏醒的感官<br/>在延展的道路<br/>在满溢的广场<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在被点亮的灯上<br/>在被熄灭的灯上<br/>在我重聚的房屋上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在被一切为二的果实上<br/>它来自镜子以及来自我的卧室<br/>在我的床上，它宛如空掉的贝壳<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>我贪婪又温驯的狗<br/>在他竖起的耳朵上<br/>在他笨拙的爪子上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在通往我的门的跳板上<br/>在熟悉的物件上<br/>在被祝福的火焰的洪流上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在被应允的血肉上<br/>在我朋友们的前额上<br/>在每只自我伸长的手上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在充满惊奇的窗玻璃上<br/>在变的温柔的嘴唇上<br/>远远高出沉默<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在我被毁坏的安全港里<br/>在我倒塌的灯塔中<br/>在被我厌倦的事物之墙上<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在除去欲望的抽离中<br/>在赤裸的孤寂中<br/>在死亡的游行中<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>在恢复的健康中<br/>在淡去的危险中<br/>在没有记忆的希望中<br/>我写下你的名字</p><p>凭借一个词语的力量<br/>我重启我的人生<br/>我生来就是为了认识你<br/>命名你，呼唤你</p><p>自由<br/>LIBERTY</p><p> </p><p>Liberté -by Paul Éluard</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>